From DE 196 41 673 B4 an axial bearing of the generic kind for the mounting of a shaft with a bearing body fixedly connected to a bearing housing is of known art; in addition this has a bearing comb rotating with the shaft, together with at least one lubrication gap designed between the bearing body and the bearing comb, which is formed by a profiled annular surface and a plain sliding surface and is connected to a lubricating oil supply.
A cylindrical bearing body for a plain bearing with a lubricating groove is of known art from EP 3 091 242 A1, wherein at least one lubricating pocket for the distribution of lubricating oil onto the sliding pocket is provided on an inner sliding surface in the form of a jacket. Here a lubricant supply channel leads to each lubricating pocket, which channel passes through the bearing body and is designed so as to supply lubricant to the lubricating pocket. In addition at least one lubricating groove is associated with each lubricating pocket; this is formed in the sliding surface and extends from an edge of the sliding surface up to the associated lubricating pocket. By this means it is intended that a better plain bearing be created in terms of wear.
From EP 1 644 647 B1, an axial bearing of the generic kind is again of known art.
In general, axial bearings of known art, especially for exhaust gas turbochargers, have a comparatively complex component geometry and are therefore expensive to manufacture, since, for example, the tolerances are in the μm-range. By virtue of the oil pockets previously provided and the wedge surfaces adjoining them, which transition into associated plateau surfaces or detent surfaces, the axial bearings of known art up to the present time can also only be used for one direction of rotation, which means that there is always a risk of incorrect installation and associated damage. For this reason, axial bearings of this type have to date required comparatively high logistical and inspection costs.